Road Trip
by Filemesomewheresafe
Summary: Set after Season #3b with the exception that Alison is alive. After the madness with the Nogitsune and the Alpha Pack Stiles and Scott think its time for the pack to take a little time off and get away from the craziness that is Beacon Hills. Rated M just in case


**A/N: Set just after the end of season 3b but Allison is not dead. Scott and Kira are together and so are Isaac and Allison. Also Stalia isn't a thing.**

**All mistakes are my own and I unfortunately don't own Teen Wolf. If I did Stydia would already be canon. Review and let me know if you like it!**

**Enjoy :) **

**Filemesomewheresafe x**

"Allison! Hurry up!" Lydia shouts from the open door of the Argents' apartment.

"I'm on my way Lyds!" The brunette shouts back, throwing on her black leather jacket and picking up her brown leather carry bag. On her way to Lydia and the front door she stops in on her dad, in his office, to say a quick goodbye.

"Okay. What's going on?" She asks Lydia as she closes the door to the apartment.

"Not sure, Scott told me to pack a bag, pick you up and meet at his house." Lydia shrugs pushing the button for the ground floor in the elevator.

"Strange." Allison comments sticking her bag in the trunk of Lydia's car and hopping in the passenger seat.

"Then again when have they ever been normal." Lydia says turning the key in the ignition and pulling out of the parking lot.

"True." Allison agrees as they pull into the streets of Beacon Hills.

XXX

Lydia and Allison pull into Scott's driveway both taking notice of Stiles' baby blue Jeep parked on the street in front of the house. They get out of the car and grab their bags from the trunk. Halfway up the front porch steps they are greeted by an overly enthusiastic Scott McCall.

"You guys are finally here!" He shouts pulling each of them into a big hug.

"Yeah, we made it. Now do you mind telling us why we are here?" Allison laughs at him.

"We are going on a road trip." Stiles says coming up behind Scott and pinching his shoulders, and shooting a huge smile at the two girls.

"Of course." Lydia laughs, "and you couldn't have told us this over the phone, why?" She continues as Stiles takes hers and Allison's bag.

"It was meant to be a surprise." Scott answers sticking his tongue out at Lydia. She rolls her eyes at him and asks "So is it just us four or are we being accompanied by others?"

"Well obviously I'm coming with." Isaac says walking out of the McCall house with his and Scott's bags.

"And we are picking Kira up as we leave town." Scott says helping him load them into the Jeep.

"Great... So where are we going?" Allison asks kissing Isaac hello.

"Uhmm..." Stiles says rubbing the back of his neck, leaning on his car.

"You don't know do you?" Lydia asks her eyebrows raised and her red painted lips set in a smirk.

"Not a cooking." Isaac says opening the back door and waiting for the girls to climb in a smile etched into his face.

"This is going to end badly isn't it?" Allison asks looking at Scott and Stiles from the back of the car.

"Now why would you say that?" Scott turns around to face her as they pull away from his house and down the road to go fetch Kira.

XXX

"Kira, your friends are here!" Says Mr. Yukimura from the door. "Coming Dad." Kira says materializing behind him and walking through the front door on her way to Stiles' Jeep.

"Kira. Aren't you going to say goodbye?" Her dad asks standing in the door frame.

"I'm going to Dad. Just putting my bag in the car first." She says opening the back of the car and plopping her bag in. She runs over to her dad and kisses him on the cheek.

"See you in a week." She says running to the car and climbing in the back next to Lydia.

"Welcome to the weirdest week of your life." Lydia says from next to her as Stiles revs the engine and pulls out of the Yukimura driveway.

"I hope you know that I find that extremely offensive." Scott says from the front seat.

"Scott I'm pretty sure that's why she said it." Stiles chuckles from beside him, shooting a glance at Lydia in the rear view mirror before focusing on the road again.

"Doesn't stop it from being mean." Scott pouts at Stiles crossing his arms like a toddler.

"It's okay Scott, Kira will kiss it better for you." Allison says, Isaacs arm wrapped around her shoulders. Kira shoots her a look and says "Not in this car I won't, if I even try and get out of my seat I'm pretty sure I'll die." She says shooting an amused look at Stiles.

"Okay." He starts, "You can make fun of Scott as much as you want, but don't you dare start insulting baby." Stiles finishes patting the dashboard lovingly.

"See Lyds, I told he loved the car more than you." Isaac says to the strawberry blonde over Allison's head.

"Oh shut up." She says going slightly pink and hitting him upside the head.

"I'd listen to the banshee if I were you Isaac." Kira says from beside her, Allison and her smiling at something behind her back.

"She just predicts deaths, she doesn't cause them." Isaac says ignorantly.

"Ohh that could change beta, that could change." Lydia says menacingly with a sickly sweet smile in his direction. He instinctively moves backwards and hits his head on the window.

"Shit, that hurt." He says rubbing the side of his face.

"Told you." Stiles and Scott say together, setting the whole car laughing as they turn onto the interstate and off into California.


End file.
